A not so boring week
by darkshadowwolf01
Summary: Rory is getting ready to go back to Yale. Lorelai and Rory each have a day were niether knows were the other is going. don't worry the other chapters get better
1. Chapter 1 The Mystery day

A/N:: This part is not rated M, but in later chapters in becomes M.

chapter 1- The Mystery day

Rory is on her way to her second year of Yale. Lorelai has her camera out taking pictures. As Rory finishes packing her stuff, Lorelai leaves to go get some things at the store. No sooner did she leave, Logan came with flowers and food from some fancy restaurant. He doesn't even say a word but goes up to Rory and kisses her. After five minutes later Lorelai pulls up the driveway, Logan hears this and stopped kissing Rory and says.

"Keep this moment in your head, we will finish this later."

"Ok." she says

He sneaking out the back door. As the door closes Lorelai enters the kicten with all the school stuff for Rory. She asked how just left through the door. All Rory could think of an answer was..."It was Kirk."

"Why was Kirk here?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know, its Kirk." says Rory

"Good point, anyway here is your stuff."

"I'm going to finish packing."

"Your not done yet?"

"No I got detracted by something." Rory says

"By what?"

"um...something, i don't want to talk about it right now.

Lorelai had also brought food from Luke's diner. They both loved Luke's diner, for the food and Luke was fun to mess with. So as they finished eating Rory said she had to go somewhere now and Lorelai had said the same thing. They both went in separate directions. Rory went to Logan's and Lorelai went to Luke's. Neither knowing where the other was going.


	2. Chapter 2 They Mystery day part 2

A/N: rated M

chapter 2- The Mystery day part 2

Rory was at the front door of Logan's apartment about to knock on the door, when he door opened.

"You look so beautiful." He says

"No I don't, I'm a mess." Rory says

"Well I don't care, you look great to me."

They made there way to the couch. As they were watching TV, they suddenly looked at each other and locked lips. As they were making out the phone rang. Logan was going to stop to pick it up, but Rory just said, "that's what the machine is for."

"Your right, Ace." he says

So as the making out continues they make there way to the bedroom. On the way they break everything that you could possible imagine. They finally made it to the bedroom. Logan laid Rory down on the bed and he laid next to her. They rolled around on the bed, pieces of clothing started coming off. Logan ripped off Rory's shirt and bra. Rory ripped off Logan's pants and spanks him. As time went on they got and heavy. When the sex was over the bed was a mess and the windows were fogged up and Logan was asleep. Rory looked at the clock, it was 5 in the morning, her mom was probley wondering where is was. She hurried up a got dressed.

NOW FOR LORELAI

Once Lorelai gets in her car and heads for the center of Stars Hollow. She was on her way to see Luke. When she got to the diner, she just walked in. She headed up to Luke's apartment above the diner. All Lorelai had was her purse and her coat and underwear, Luke has no idea though. Once Luke saw her walk in he could not believe how beautiful she is. Luke had wanted to go out to dinner and walk through the town under the stars, yes he knew this wasn't like him at all. Before Luke could say anything Lorelai said,

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Luke asks

"Well..." Lorelai drops her coat and she is now standing in front of Luke in her bra and panties. All Luke can do is go over to her an kiss her.

"I guess this means we're not going out." says Luke studding

"You would be right." she says

Luke picked Lorelai up and put her on his bed. They rolled around on the bed, stripping their clothes off. The sex got hot and heavy, they moved from the bed to the couch to the kicten table. Now Lorelai was in the shower and Luke was making breakfast. When Lorelai got out of the shower, Luke handed her eggs and bacon. She looked around and saw the clock and she went,

"Shit!"

"Whats wrong?." Luke asks

"Its 5 in the morning, Rory is going to wonder were I was."

"O. go then, see you later."

"Bye."

Lorelai left with messy clothes and wet hair.

She left in a rush to get home before Rory would be up. What she doesn't know is that Rory is not home and is thinking the same thing as Lorelai at this point. Lorelai gets in her car an rushes home and as she gets there Rory's car pulls up right behind the Jeep.

"Where were you all night?" asked Lorelai

"I could ask the same to you." Rory says

""Well I'm the mother, you have to tell me."

"No I don't. I'm 20 years old."

"If you don't ask were I was, I won't ask were you were. Ok?" says Lorelai

"Ok."

So the day went on. Rory went over to Lane's house and hold her what happened the night before. Lane was so surpirsed by what she was hearing, she never thought Rory would have sex just yet, before she got out of Yale. As for Lorelai she headed for the Inn and told what her night was like to her best friend Sookie. Sookie was so happy that Luke and her were together. But Lorelai wasn't jumping for joy with her, so Sookie asked what was wrong.

"Well Rory went home and didn't come home till this morning when I did." said Lorelai

"Where she go?" asked Sookie

"I don't know."

"Well there has to be a away to find out. Who does she talk to about everything?"

"Me." says Lorelai

"Other then you"

"LANE!" they both say

So Lorelai take out her cellphone and calls Lane. As she was doing this Rory just left to go see Logan. When Lane picks up, Lorelai says "Hey Lane."

"Hey Lorelai. whats up?"

"You need to tell me were Rory was last night."

"Well, um..."

"Come on you can tell me." says Lorelai

"Ok. She spent the night with Logan, that's all I'm saying."

"Thanks"

She hangs up the phone. SOOKIE!!!! she yells.

banging of pots and pans from kiction

"What?!?!?" ask Sookie

"She...she...spent the night at Logan's." Lorelai says

"You don't think they, you know..." Sookie says

"I don't know"

Lorelai and Sookie leave the Dragonfly Inn and go to Lorelai's place. She enters the house and there is a message on the machine. Lorelai plays the message, as it played she knew who it was...


	3. Chapter 3 One Night in Hell

A/N: kind of rated M

Chap 3- One night in hell

So the message was...

_Hey Lore. its me, Sherry just left for Paris and GG won't stop crying. I need help _

"How was that?" Sookie asked

"Its Chris. Sherry left him and went to Paris." says Lorelai

"Oh." Sookie says

So Lorelai left Sookie in the house, she headed over to Chris's house. Sookie was left at Lorelai's house. Rory walked in and into her room. Then she walked out and looked at Sookie.

"What are you doing here? Where's mom?" Rory asked

"She...She..." Sookie said.

"What!?!?!" Rory yells

Rory leaves the house and heads back to Logans. Leaving Sookie all by herself. Rory didn't care were her mother went. Plus Rory wanted to avoid her mother as long as possible, why, because Lorelai would know what she and Logan had done, without Rory saying a word.

Lorelai had went over to Christopher's house. She just pulled up to his house. As she makes her way to the door, the door opens and Chris is standing in the doorway, he heard he pull up.

"Thank God, Your Here!" Chris is saying. "I need help."

"I know." Lorelai says

"Georgia (a.k.a GG) won't stop crying"

"Where is she?" Lorelai asks

"She's in her crib." Chris says. "Lore your saving me again."

"OH! I know" Lorelai says laughing "Now to GG!"

As they walk into the house you could hear GG from the front hall. Lorelai walked into GG's room and she picked her up. She tells Chris to turn the crib around so the lower part is torward the wall. Lorelai just walks around and sways GG back and forth in her arms. Within 10 minutes of Lorelai doing this GG fell asleep.

"Lore your a God." he whispers

"Thanks, I have to go back and see Sookie and Rory for dinner."

"Bye Lore, your a life saver." he says

Lorelai gets in the Jeep and she sits there for a minute or so looking at her lap. As she looks up there is Chris staring at her through the window of the Jeep. He opens the door and pulls her out and just kisses her. He wanted her so bad, he thought she wanted him. The funny thing is that this is the first time in a long time that Lorelai didn't what to have sex with him, she had Luke, she didn't want to mess it up. So she pushes Chris away.

"Chris get of!" she says

"What?!?! I thought you wanted to have sex" he says

Lorelai could smell alcohol on his breathe, earlier, but now it was over powering, he was fine earlier. Now it was he was complety drunk.

"Chris your fucking drunk!! GET OFF!!!" Lorelai yells

"No I'm not." he says as he falls down.

"That's it, go back to your house!! She yells.

She forced Chris into the house and tells him to go to bed. HE stumbles his way to his room. Lorelai goes to the alcohol cabinet and pores it down the drain. She goes into Chris's room and tells him she is going to take GG with her for tonight. And she heads into the kitchen and writes the same thing she just said to him, then goes to GG's room and takes her to the Jeep. She gets in a drives off. When she gets back to her house, Sookie is still there playing with Paul Anka.

"OH! Hey Lorelai" Sookie says

"Hey." she says quitely

"Is that GG?" asked Sookie

"Ya." says Lorelai. "Chris was drunk off his ass so i pored the booze down the drain and took GG and left. He wanted to have sex with me."

"Oh my GOD!!" Sookie says surprised

Lorelai tells Sookie to go to Luke's and wait for her.

Sookie is at Luke's and Rory just walked in.

"Hey Sookie, where's mom?"

"She's coming." Sookies says

So as they wait for Lorelai to come they talk about random stuff. Lorelai pulls up in the Jeep.

"Here she is" says Rory. "What she doing in the back seat?"

Lorelai takes GG out of the car seat. And she walks into Luke's.

"Hey," Lorelai says

"Why do you have GG?" Rory asked

"Yay." Lorelai says. "But before you go getting mad let me tell you the story. Ok it starts with that he called me asking for help with GG. And so I do over there to help. A I guess he had been drinking because his breathe smelled of it. He was fine till I got into the car. He came out to the car and took me out of the car and kissed me, I pushed him away saying that I'k happy. He thought I wanted to have sex with him. So I take him back to the house and pour all the booze down the drain and write a note telling him I have GG. And i leave with GG. And here i am."

"O" Rory says.

Luke comes over. "Who is the little girl.?"

"Her name is GG. She's Chris's daughter. But left me tell you how i ended up with her."

So Lorelai tells Luke of what happened and Sookie and Rory look at luke's face. But they got disapointed because Luke's face didn't change. All Luke said when Lorelai was done was,"Well at least you helped out Chris with GG."


End file.
